Under the Rain
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Ichigo has decided to visit his mom's grave in the rain. When we walking the rain got even harder and decided to go home. His inner hollow, Shirosaki, had other plans before he got home...and he wasn't about to leave until he got what he wanted. Rated M for sexual activity.


I blinked open my eyes and looks through the side of my window. Out of the window could see tiny raindrops hanging onto the glass pane. I could make also make out thin and clear strips of water. They made quiet noises like it was whispering something. The room was pretty dark because of the gray clouds covering the sky. My arms rested underneath my head and I suppressed a huge yawn. Karin, Yuzu, and my Dad were out shopping and won't be back until later.

"This is a good time to visit my mother…But I'll be soaked…"I mumbled to myself. It was after the battle with Aizen and me using the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Ever since then, I have been living a peaceful life. No Rukia, no Shinigami's and especially no Hollows to fight off 24/67. My body was stiff from the position I slept in. My legs went to the side of the bed as I lifted my body and stood up silently not making a single noise. The closet was still slightly open. The way it was before Rukia left. The lack of light had me squinting looking for a raincoat. It was perched on the chair. My arm grabbed it from the chair and slipped it on. I looked outside once more. The clouds have now gotten darker. Light that was once there from the sun has now disappeared. I exited the room and as my footsteps made tapping noises as I walked to the door. Once I opened it, a rush of cold wind hit my face. Rain pelted me like needles. It was like frostbite, but of course it didn't hurt as much. I didn't think of the consequences of it and continued walking. The rain was actually pretty silent. When it hit puddles it made a light splashing sound, like clicking your tongue. Wind blew the rain straight to my face as I walked to the grave. Out of nowhere the rain suddenly got harder.

_Stupid rain…It's like you hate me or something…_ I thought to myself.

"Damn it, now I need to walk back," my breath was visible as I talked and silently swore to myself. I turned around as the rain made huge puddles lining the ground, roads and sidewalks. It was probably going to flood. The houses and buildings around me were drenched with droplets sticking onto the walls and windows. The wind was close to a roar. The rain kind of felt…well…sad, if you know what I mean. It was like tears.

"Yah know yah could get sick walkin' around 'ere," I heard a distorted voice come from behind me. I instantly turned around as cold water hit my face through the raincoat and saw my hollow stand there with a frown. I am sure I saw a flash of worry and affection in his eyes, but it was only for a second. His yellow eyes seemed to glow under the rain. It made me feel like I was hunted down. I shuddered at the feeling.

"What do you want?" my lips was pulled back in something like a snarl with venom in my tone. He grinned and held his hands up innocently.

"Why King, I just came tah say hello. Is tha' such a problem?" He said as he stepped _way_ to close for my comfort. I tried backing away, but he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall and leaned in closer.

"Do yah always think that I come here to jus' kill yah?" Shiro asked as he was only an inch away from my face.

"D-Don't you wanna kill me though?" I gulped and asked with a slight hint of fear. He chuckled and captured my lips and pressed harder on my wrists so I can't escape easily. My eyes widened.

_Is he actually kissing me?_I thought in my head. I felt his azure blue tongue penetrate my mouth. His tongue started touching everywhere it can touch and it starts coaxing mine to come out and play. A moan caught in my throat as I tried stopping it from coming out, but I couldn't help it. It felt so _good_! He broke the kiss and unzipped my pants. The rain was shielding us from other people that could have been near and I was darn glad no one could see us. He pulls the waist band of my jeans and pulled it down along with my boxers. My face was flustered. I was panting heavily and my eyes were dazed with lust. My hollow grinned and started rubbing my erection.

"Nngh…ahhhh.." I trailed out in a moan as he kept rubbing. He started pumping my hard cock. First with a slow pace and then it got faster and faster. I couldn't help, but buck my hips silently begging for more. He chuckled.

"Ya like it don't ya?" He purred. He got his finger and prodded my entrance and pushed it in. I gasped in surprise as the cold finger invaded. He then stuck in the second one. His other hand was still rubbing by cock. I was in so much pleasure I didn't notice that we stuck in the third finger.

"Oh god, S-Shiro…" my body and mind was now betraying me as my throat let out a loud moan. His grinned widened showing sharp teeth. He made a scissoring motion inside me.

"hh…Hah...Uah!" I was squirming against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled out his fingers which were now covered in semen. He took off his bottom half of clothes and lined his already hard manhood against my widened entrance. He thrust in without warning and I cried out in pain. All that pain had suddenly tuned to pleasure in a blink of an eye.

"Gah! Ahh," I arched my back from the pleasure.

"Mmm…Yer so tight King. Lemme jus' find tha' spot and I'll stop ok,?" He said with a smirk forming along his lips. I didn't know what he was talking about- since I am a virgin and all- and my body just melted as I felt him move inside me. He hit a certain spot that made my vision go white and got me seeing stars.

"Uah!" I screamed out as we kept hitting. I was close to release.

"I-I thought you said you would st-ah-op…" I said between pants and moans. His smirk widened.

"I lied," Shiro purred louder while hitting the spot over and over again. I was trembling right about to release.

I-I am gonna c-" I didn't even get to finish as I cummed over myself and Shiro. He filled me with his seed after one last thrust. He finally stopped and put on his clothes and disappeared. I was panting and put on my own clothes.

"**Glad ya liked it, King,"**My hollow said in my mind with a laugh. I mumbled and walking home and fell asleep on the couch. I had…dreams about "stuff".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx0

Thank you hollowshirosaki413 for the compliments and tips! If anyone of you see anything that I should change in ANY of my fanfics you are free to point it out.


End file.
